I've Had Enough
by doubbletakke
Summary: Blaine isn't happy about his brother's return and Kurt finds him working out his anger in the weight room. Kurt offers another way to work off that steam. One-shot;sort of a part 2 to Fuel To The Flames, but you don't need to read that to read this.


The sound of fists pounding against tough fabric resonated through the gym, a sound that has grown very familiar to Kurt. A wave of déjà vu washed over him as he entered the weight room and stood in the same spot in the doorway he has many a time before. After Finn went off on Blaine. After the argument between Sam and Blaine. After Sebastian slushied Blaine, and so on. He would hear the echo of fists pounding and stand in this doorway to find Blaine punching away into the red bag hanging from the ceiling, bouncing back and forth on his feet, shoulders tensed and arms up in fighting position.

Kurt knew this was how Blaine dealt with hard situations, when the anger made his vision hazy and it felt like fire was burning beneath his skin. He came here to pound mercilessly into the punching bag because he couldn't use this method to solve his problems elsewhere. No, when face to face with his problems he had to be diplomatic. Fighting never helped any situation, Blaine knew that, but it didn't changed the fact that sometimes all he wanted to do was feel his fist against someone's face the way he's felt many a fist against his.

This time, Blaine had nothing on but a pair of gray sweatpants. No shoes, no shirt. The sight took Kurt's breath away. Sweat gleamed on the golden skin of his chest and back, and soaked his hair so that it started to curl around his forehead and the nape of his neck. The raw power Kurt could see rolling beneath Blaine's muscles as he slammed his fists into the bag was enticingly dangerous, something Kurt always found more arousing than frightening. He had no need to be frightened of Blaine, even when he was like this. Blaine would never hurt him.

One thing caught his eyes though, and it immediately frustrated Kurt. Blaine wasn't wearing boxing gloves, just tape around his hands.

"Blaine," Kurt called sharply.

Blaine spun around, the scowl on his face faltering slightly as he saw Kurt. "What?" he said, trying not to sound too snappy, but failing. Later on he would feel bad about it, when he got like this he tended to talk rather rudely, but Kurt knew it was the anger talking, not Blaine. He never wanted Blaine to have to feel like he needed to hold back his emotions from him. What kind of a relationship would that be? Besides, Kurt was a little angry now, too.

"Why aren't you wearing gloves?" Kurt demanded, narrowing his eyes at him.

"Forgot 'em at home," Blaine grumbled, turning back to punch at the bag again.

Kurt let out an annoyed sigh and moved forward, grabbing Blaine's arm and pulling him back to face him. "That's dangerous! You can break your hands!" he scolded, and took Blaine's hand in his to look at it. There were bloody spots on the tape over Blaine's knuckles. Blaine tore his hand away.

"I'm fine, Kurt," he snapped.

Kurt raised an eyebrow, and Blaine rolled his eyes. He knew exactly what that look meant. Kurt knew he was far from fine. "It's Cooper," he said simply, and jabbed at the punching bag next to him lightly. "He...thinks he's so much _better_ than everyone," he threw a harder punch. "Thinks he's so much better than _me_, and it's annoying as hell!" His knuckles burned as continued to punch with more force.

"As…misguided as Cooper is…I think he really does mean well, Blaine," Kurt said, his expression softening. He nervously watched Blaine as continued to hit the punching bag. "Can you please stop? You're going to mess up your hands even more!" he said worriedly.

"Damn it," Blaine growled and abruptly turned to grab Kurt around the waist and pull him against his chest, kissing him roughly. "Need to get this out somehow, Kurt," he grumbled into Kurt's mouth, taking his bottom lip and sucking it hard. Kurt whimpered, his body leaning into Blaine's and wrapping his arms around his neck. "If not by boxing…" Blaine's hand grabbed a fistful of Kurt's hair and pulled his head back. Kurt's mouth fell open with a gasp," then I know another method that's proven to work just as well." He attached his lips to the hollow of Kurt's throat, sucking at the tender skin.

Kurt tangled his fingers in Blaine's hair, moaning as he felt Blaine's tongue press again his neck. Strong hands clenched his ass and he felt himself being lifted and instinctually wrapped his legs around Blaine's waist, feeling a shock of pleasure as his hardening cock pressed against Blaine's through the fabric of their clothes.

"This all seems very familiar, doesn't it?" Blaine smirked, spinning Kurt around to push him back into the wall. Blaine's teeth sunk lightly into the side of his neck, causing Kurt to moan. He could hear the grin in Blaine's voice as whispered roughly, "It was right here that I got down on my knees and sucked you off until you came all those months ago."

Kurt felt his cock twitch at the memory. "You…you said it helped…with your anger," he murmured into Blaine's ear," so…whatever you want, Blaine. Do whatever you want with me."

Blaine growled and kissed Kurt hard on the mouth. He started walking towards the showers, still carrying Kurt and stopping occasionally to kiss him along the way. He walked into the first stall and crowded Kurt up against the back of it. Their lips moved against each other languidly as Blaine started undoing Kurt's pants. Kurt helped by removing his top layers, cursing himself for always having to have so many layers. Once Kurt was fully naked, Blaine took his clothes and threw them behind him, far enough so they hopefully wouldn't get wet. Then he did the same with his sweatpants.

Blaine turned the water on and it was cold at first, but Kurt didn't mind at all when he had Blaine's warm body crushing him against the wall. Their hips rutted together desperately, every thrust of Blaine's cock sliding against his causing tremors of pleasure to shoot up his spine. He took everything Blaine gave him. The anger. The desperation. The pain. Blaine let it out in every movement and Kurt soaked it in.

"_More_," Kurt moaned into Blaine's shoulder, his fingers digging into the hard muscles of his back. Blaine paused for a moment, pulling the wet tape that was now barely hanging around hand off with his teeth. Kurt whined as Blaine then took both of them in his hand, stroking their erections together and groaning. Kurt put one leg down since Blaine couldn't hold him up as well with one arm, the other stayed hooked around Blaine's waist. The water was much hotter now and warm as it soaked it their bodies, making each movement slicker as they slid their bodies against each other.

Blaine's hand stroking them in rhythm with his thrusts, coupled with the way he nipped and sucked at Kurt's neck, made Kurt's stomach coil quickly, waves of pleasure rippling through his body. "I-I'm so…close…_Blaine_."

His moan was cut off by Blaine's mouth capturing his in a heated kiss, their tongues sliding together sloppily, Blaine sucking Kurt's into his mouth. All the while his hand kept moving up and down between them, both of them thrusting their hips shallowly into the touch. Blaine pulled back and stared into Kurt's eyes, golden eyes hazy with lust as he whispered," Say my name when you come."

Kurt leaned his head back against the wet tile and did so, moaning Blaine's name brokenly. Through the blinding pleasure he heard Blaine groan his name against his shoulder and his hips thrust erratically through his orgasm. Kurt trembled from the force of his orgasm as he came down, and as they both slumped down against the wall Blaine turned them around so he was leaning back against it and Kurt cuddled in his arms against his chest. The warm water streaming over them was soothing and already helping wash away the stickiness covering their stomachs.

"I love you so much," Blaine said, looking down at Kurt and stroking the wet tufts of hair back from his face.

Kurt smiled happily, eyes blinking from the spray of water hitting his face as he gazed up at Blaine. "And I love you," he murmured, pressing a kiss to Blaine's chest. "You feel better now?"

"Much."


End file.
